One on One: Jealousy Match
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Ash, Misty & Tracey are at the Orange Islands. Ash was getting his badges with no problems until he got to one gym leader. Rudy. Rudy gets flirty with Misty during their match and Ash gets jealous. During the match Ash has had enough and decides to tell Rudy to stop. Rudy says he loves Misty and Ash says he loves Misty too. Now both of them battle and the winner gets Misty's heart.


**Okay, so I love writing about Pokemon and in general I love Pokemon so yeah, here is just a short story about the famous Ash Ketchum battling one of the gym leaders on the Orange Islands. Ash is now up against Rudy for the Spike Shell Badge. **

**The thing is, during their match, Rudy keeps making flirty eye contact with Misty and smiling at her. The jealous Ash gets annoyed by this and yells at Rudy. Rudy just laughs and Misty blushes so Rudy and Ash make a deal. Who ever wins the match . . . wins Misty's heart.**

****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.****

****I DON'T OWN POKEMON.****

* * *

_****__**~~One On One: Jealousy**_** Match.~~**

The referee stands in between the two, the challenger and the gym leader. He looks back and forth between them both and makes sure they're ready. The referee then questions the two,"Are both sides ready?" Both, Ash, the challenger and Rudy, the gym leader of the Orange Islands nod their heads. The referee nods and then speaks again, "This match will be a single battle. You will be able to use three Pokémon. This battle is not timed, if your Pokémon is the first one to faint then you lose that round. You will not be able to which out your Pokémon. Do you both understand?" They both nod once more. "Alright, the challenger will go first. Choose your Pokémon." Ash smirks and then takes out his Poke Ball. "Okay, come on out, Squirtle!" The pokeball comes out and Squritle pops out. Rudy chuckles, "Okay, looks like were gonna fight with water Pokemon first. I choose you, Starmie!" The pokeball spins open and Starmie comes flying out. The referee nods, "Now, let the challenge . . . Begin!"

Ash flips his hat around and smirks, "Alright, Squirle let's start off with watergun!" Rudy shakes his head and simply yells out to his Starmie, "Starmie, use Hyper Beam!" Both attacks hit each other at the same time but the Hyper Beam was much stronger so the watergun disappears and Squirtle gets damaged badly. Rudy looks over to the left side of Ash and sees Misty sitting down cheering on Ash. Misty finally looks over at Rudy and notices him staring at her. She blushes and tried to hold back a smile. Ash notices this going on, he makes a fist and yells out to Squirtle, "Use Rapid Spin!" Squirtle spins his body quickly and at high speed and hits Starmie making Rudy focus back into their match.

It is now in the middle of the match and both, Squirtle and Starmie were badly hurt that they were both struggling to stay on their feet or in the air. Starmie keeps missing attacks for being too tired and sometimes can't even finish the attack. "Starmie, finish Squirtle off with surf!" Ash stares him down and tries to think quickly. Right before the attack hits Squirtle Ash screams out, "Now, dodge it with dive then use ice punch!" Rudy gasps and Squirtle does as it was told to do. Squirtle jumps into the water, dives to the bottom and waits for the surf to pass, then jumps out of the water with its fist full of ice and punches Starmie. Tracey and Misty jump out of their seats and Tracey screams, "Wow! It's a critical hit!" Starmie slams against the ground and the referee shouts out, "Starmie is unable to battle. The winner of this round is . . . Squirtle!" Squirtle flips in the air. Ash runs over to him and gives him a huge hug, "Good job, Squirtle! You did great! Now, you get some rest." Ash returns Squirtle to its pokeball and looks up to see Rudy holding Starmie in his arms and he is smiling at Misty. Ash rolls his eyes and sighs, "Let's go, Rudy." Rudy gives him a smirk and returns his Pokemon. "Wish me luck, Misty." Rudy says with a wink. Misty blushes even more making Ash crazy. "Okay, what is your problem?"Ash finally snaps at Rudy. Rudy's eyebrow raise and he cocks his head, looking confused, "What?" Ash rolls his eyes, "You know exactly what I mean! What is your problem? Why do you keep smiling at Misty and winking at her and- and- and being all flirtly with her!" Misty gasps, "Ash-" she begins but gets cut off but Rudy, "Is there a problem with that? You two aren't together so I don't see why you would care. Do you like her? Sorry to tell you Ash, but- oh . . . you don't know, you see, I asked Misty to move to the Orange Islands and stay here with me. She said she would think about it. You have no chance." Ash stares at him in shock then his eyes slowly go to Misty. Misty was looking down and Ash shakes his head, "You aren't . . . are you? Misty . . . are you leaving and are you going to stay here with- with Rudy?" Misty shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know Ash, maybe . . . why do you care?" Ash looks down and sighs, "Misty . . . there is something I have to tell you. I- I don't know how to tell you this but- okay well you and I are really close and great friends but Misty, I- I-" before Ash could finish Rudy cuts him off, "I love you, Misty and I want you to stay here . . . with me. Please . . . will you?" Misty looks at Rudy in shock, "Wha- what? You- you love me?" He smiles and nods making Ash explode. "NO! Misty you can't stay here with Rudy because- because I love you and I want to be with you." Everyone falls into silence and Ash's face turns bright red.

Misty takes a step towards Ash, "You- you love m- me?" Ash stares at the floor and nods slowly. Misty takes a step back and looks at Rudy, "And- and you love- love me too?" Rudy smiles and nods. Misty sighs and looks at Tracey. Misty takes a deep breath before answering, "I like you too . . . Rudy but- but I also do love Ash." Ash's head flies up and stares at Misty with every emotion in his eyes. "You love me too?" Ash screams. Misty giggles and nods, "Yeah, but I don't know." Tracey steps up and smiles, "I got an idea. How about this, whoever wins this match . . . also wins Misty's heart?" Ash gives a half smile and Rudy does the same. "I think it's fair. You, Ash?" Rudy questions. Ash walks up to Rudy, both of them up in each other's faces, nose touching nose and Ash smiles, "Let's go." Misty sighs and takes a seat and Tracey follows.

Ash and Rudy get back in their positions and the referee begins to speak, "Okay, round two! Choose your Pokemon!" Ash thinks for a minute and then smiles, "Bulbasaur, let's go!" Bulbasaur comes out with strong eyes and ready to fight . . . and win, same as its master and friend. Rudy cracks his knuckles and takes out his pokeball slowly, "Showtime, come on out, Exeggutor!" Exeggutor comes out and faces its opponent. Exeggutor and Bulbasaur stare down each other until the referee yells out, "Let the battle . . . Begin!" Bulbasaur and Exeggutor dash towards each other and attacks one another. "Bulbasaur use sleep powder!" Bulbasaur does so and instantly Exeggutor falls in a deep sleep. Rudy starts to get worried when Bulbasaur continues to hit Exeggutor while it's asleep. "Now, Bulbasaur use razor leaf! The finish it off with take down!" Rudy thinks and thinks then yells out, "Come on Exeggutor, you could do it! Wake up! Come on!" That didn't work so then Rudy remembers something and he smirks, "Okay, Exeggutor use sleep talk!" Ash gasps and makes his hands turn into fist. While Exeggutor is asleep, he is using random attacks and keeps making critical hits at Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur dodge the attacks! Quickly!" While Exeggutor is asleep, he begins to charge up for Solarbeam. Ash's eyes widen and then yells out, "Bulbasaur, quickly use vine-whip and throw Exeggutor to the ground then use protect!" Bulbasaur picks up Exeggutor while it's charging and then goes to use protect but it was too late. Exeggutor already charged up and the Solarbeam charges fastly to Bulbasaur and makes a direct hit. The referee takes a step forward and yells out, "Bulbasaur is unable to battle! The winner of this round is . . . Exeggutor!" Ash shakes his head and looks down, "No . . . come on Ash you can do this." Ash looks back up and puts on the most deteremined face there is. The referee begins to speak once again, "You both have one win, the next one to win is declared the winner. Choose your Pokemon!" Ash looks at his Pokeballs but doesn't know which one to choose. He stares at his Pokemon and he hears Rudy taunting him, "Come on, Ash, let's go." Ash sighs and then he feels someone nudging him on the leg, "Huh?" Ash looks down and sees his best friend . . . Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ash says quietly. Pikachu smiles up at his owner and best friend. "Pika Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu yells out. Ash smiles and nods, "Let's do this, buddy." Pikachu nods and runs up onto the battle field. Rudy rolls his eyes, "That's what you send out? Okay, well then let's go, come on out Electabuzz!" Electabuzz comes out and stamps on the ground roughly. Pikachu stares down Electabuzz with determination on its face . . . the same deteremination that is on Ash's. The referee nods at both, Ash and Rudy then yells out, "Okay, and let the challenge . . . Begin!"

"Pikachu, iron tail!" "Electabuzz thunderbolt!" Ash and Rudy yell out in unison. Both Pokemon do as what they are told to do. Electabuzz uses thunderbolt and Pikachu easily dodges it and then comes from the behind and uses iron tail. Electabuzz gets hurt but not by a lot. "Electabuzz use thunder punch!" "Pikachu dodge it!" Electabuzz goes to use thunder punch, so he swings his left arm back so Pikachu goes to the right but Electabuzz faked it and uses his right arm, making it a direct hit. "Pikachu!" Rudy smiles at Misty and winks. Misty sighs and looks away. Rudy gets mad at that so he turns his focus back to the match and yells out to Electabuzz. "Electabuzz use thunder wave!" Electabuzz does so. The thunder wave vibrates on the field, Pikachu uses quick attack to try to dodge the attack but it was too late and Pikachu yells out a cry. "No! Pikachu!" Ash yells out. Pikachu falls to its side but hasn't fainted yet. Rudy laughs and rolls his eyes, "Now, Electabuzz finish it off with thunderbolt!" Pikachu's eyes close and the thunderbolt is about to hit when Pikachu jumps onto its four legs and uses thunderbolt as well. Both strong and powerful thunderbolts hit each other and makes a huge explosion. Smoke covers the room and no one could see a thing. The only noise in the room is the coughing sound of the people in the room. When the smoke finally cleared both Pokemon were standing face to face. Both of them staring at one another in the eye and everyone just stares at the Pokemon. A second later, right before Ash and Rudy could yell out an attack for their Pokemon to do, Electabuzz closes his eyes and falls to the ground. The referee steps forward, "And the winner of this round and the entire match is . . . Pikachu and the challenger Ash Ketchum!" Tracey and Misty cheer and Ash was standing there speechless. Rudy looks down to the ground and sighs.

Rudy makes his way to Ash with the badge in his hand. "I have to say Ash, that was a intense battle but you did very well. I also, do wish you and Misty well and I hope you two are happy together. I will now reward you with the Spike Shell Badge. Congratulations, Ash. Oh, and Pikachu?" Pikachu looks up at Rudy while sitting on Ash's head. "You did good out there, good job. That was a great match with you and Electabuzz I thought so too." Rudy smiles and nods. Rudy then faces Misty and smiles at her, "I will miss you. Good luck on your journey and with your journey with Ash as well. Good bye guys!" He waves goodbye to them as the gang walks away.

The three are walking but suddenly, Ash then stops and faces Misty. Misty blushes and faces him back. "Hey . . .Misty." Misty smiles, "Hey . . . Ash." They both stare at each other for a few minutes until Tracey coughs and then walks away. Misty and Ash laugh then Ash takes Misty's hand, "Misty, I love you." Misty bites her lip and moves closer to him. Ash puts his arms around Misty. Misty leans in closer and whispers in his ear, "I love you too . . . Ash Ketchum." They both smile at one another then kiss each other passionately. "Aww! It's about time! Wait until I tell everyone and when Brock finds out he is gonna go insane!" Tracey says while laughing. Ash and Misty look at one another then burst out laughing. Ash smiles, "You're so cute." Misty shakes her head, "You're cuter." Ash shakes his head, "No, you are." Misty folds her arms, "No, Ash, you are." Ash's eyebrows knit together, "You, Misty, you are." "No you!" "Nuh uh! You are!" "No, you!" "No, you!" They both begin to argue and fight and Tracey smacks his forehead and sighs, "Well, this is going to be a fun relationship and journey." Ash and Misty were walking behind Tracey both still fighting over who was 'cuter' and Tracey was just walking while drawing whatever Pokemon he sees as they all walk down the hill into the sunset.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the mistakes!**

**I hope you liked it though :)**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it!__ Thanks!_**

**I am also soon going to write a Pokemon story with the whole gang -Ash, Misty Brock, Gary and a few others that you know very well- So please keep a look out for it! Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
